This invention relates generally to devices for heat transfer from a lower temperature to a higher temperature by using a working fluid inclosed within a centrifuge rotor as an intermediate fluid to transport the heat.
Heat pumps have been known in the past but are complex and costly, and usually use a working fluid that is evaporated and condensed, which results in poor efficiency, and thus high energy cost.